breaking_benjaminfandomcom-20200214-history
Breath (Song)
Breath is a song by the band Breaking Benjamin, and is the second song off of their 2007 third studio album Phobia. There was a breath fan video contest in 2007, where fans could submit their own fanmade music videos for the song, and the band and studio chose 4 music videos as finalists. The winner was released on YouTube and on the band's official website on March 30, 2008. Lyrics VERSE 1 I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like Is it over yet? In my head. Oooooooo I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind Is it over yet? I can't win CHORUS So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left I know that I will find the fire in your eyes I'm going all the way, get away please You take the breath right out of me, you left a hole where my heart should be You gotta fight just to make it through, cause I will be the death of you VERSE 2 This will be all over soon, pouring salt into the open wound Is it over yet? Let me in CHORUS So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left I know that I will find the fire in your eyes I'm going all the way, get away please You take the breath right out of me, you left a hole where my heart should be You gotta fight just to make it through, cause I will be the death of you VERSE 3 I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start HATING! CHORUS So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left I know that I will find the fire in your eyes I'm going all the way, get away please You take the breath right out of me, you left a hole where my heart should be You gotta fight just to make it through, cause I will be the death of you Versions Original Version The original version of Breath is the 3:38 long song off of the original album. Radio Edit Version Breath also has a radio edit version, which can only be heard over the public radio, commonly mixed with Ian Van Dahl. Classical Version There's also a more classical version of Breath, covered by the Vitamin String Quartet, and it can only be listened to on the album Strung Out - The String Quartet Tribute to Hard Rock Hits, Volume 4, which can only be found on iTunes. Live Acoustic Version The band also recorded a live acoustic version of the song, which can only be listened to on the third disc of their 2011 compilation album Shallow Bay: The Best of Breaking Benjamin. Music Video Later Releases Shallow Bay Breath was later released on all three of the discs of their 2011 compilation album Shallow Bay: The Best of Breaking Benjamin; the first two discs had the normal version, and the third disc had the live acoustic version. Breath is one of only four songs to appear on all three discs in some capacity. The other three are Polyamorous from Saturate, Until the End from Phobia, and I Will Not Bow from Dear Agony. Personel #Breaking Benjamin ##Benjamin Burnley – lead vocals, backing vocals, rhythm guitar ##Aaron Fincke – lead guitar ##Mark James Klepaski – bass guitar ##Chad Szeliga – drums References #MetroLyrics #Wikipedia Category:Song Category:Phobia Song Category:Shallow Bay: The Best of Breaking Benjamin Song Category:2006 Release